


Not A Single Lady

by Asylum_fries



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, M/M, kegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: Jack sees Bitty dancing with some guy at an epikegster. What's really going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I wrote it because I didn't have any inspiration to finish Amanda Stevens. Hope you like it. :-)

Bitty liked kegsters. Being raised in a polite southern town in Georgia he never really got to go to 'swawesome parties like the haus ones. Even when there were parties nobody really wanted him there, so when Shitty asked (made) him do his first keg stand he wasn't against it.

Bitty also liked dancing. He danced in the kitchen, he danced in his room, even his celly was a bit of a dance. 

So it shouldn't of been a surprise to Jack Zimmerman when Bitty was dancing with some guy at a kegster. 

Jack saw it like this:

Super bass by Niki Minaj had just ended and Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on. 

Jack was in his room and Bitty wanted to spend as much time as he could with him, but Jack insisted he was just going to try to sleep anyway and that Bitty should have fun.

So Bitty was down there dancing to Just Dance as the lyrics said.

Jack came downstairs for some water and to check if there was any extra pie, but knowing the team the chances were slim, he saw Bitty dancing with some guy. 

But it was whatever, Bitty could dance with other boys it's not like they were touching. Jack would just stay a little longer incase Bitty needed help.

But then whatever-his-name-was whispered into Bitty's ear. That wasn't a problem, Jack knew that the guy was probably being gross, Bitty would just push him away.

Instead Bitty whispered back. Jack was about to go over there when the prick left. Jack climbed the stairs, but stopped when he saw the douche go back to dancing with Bitty. The song was now 7/11 and Jack was pretty sure he was grinding on Bitty.

Bitty whispered to him AGAIN. Jack stood in place, Bitty was probably telling him to back off. Bitty was not telling him to back off because the comment made boyfriend stealer laugh and blush. The two walked over to the kegs and got cups of tub juice. THEY WERE TALKING!

Jack couldn't stop watching. Which was why he was so ready to kill Mr.Can-grind-on-whoever-they-want-single-or-not when Bitty grabbed his arm and started taking him towards the stairs.

Jack was now very confused didn't Bitty see him, didn't Bitty know he would be in the room, didn't bitty care about Jack, maybe Bitty was too schwasted to realize.

Here's what ACTUALLY happened:

Just Dance came on and Bitty had drank 2 cups of tub juice already so he was dancing like no one was watching (and like he had drank 2 cups of tub juice.) He was also getting pretty oblivious to flirting at this point, but he'd let it slide, everyone was just having fun.

A guy came up to him and they started dancing.

"Hey I'm Micah." He yelled over the music.

"I'm Eric." Bitty yelled. Micah realized his yelling with such loud music wouldn't work well. He leaned in close to Bitty.

"I love Lady Gaga." He whisper yelled in Bitty's ear.

"Beyonce's better." Bitty whisper yelled back. Micah was cool with that. He liked Lady Gaga and Beyonce. He went over to Holster, who was DJing, and requested 7/11. Holster nodded, so he went back to Bitty.

Soon Just Dance ended and 7/11 came on. Micah looked at the smile on Bitty's face and decided to get more raunchy with the dancing. Bitty knew what Micah was doing so he shut it down.

"You know way more about Beyonce then my boyfriend, I gave him a Beyonce test and he couldn't pass." Micah laughed, but he felt bad for grinding on someone's boyfriend. The song ended and Micah was getting way too tired to keep dancing.

"Want to get some beer?" Micah asked wanting to get to know Bitty. Bitty nodded and pulled him over.

"Word of advice, we don't have beer, we have tub juice and it's way stronger." It was much quieter away from the dance floor and the need for whisper yelling had diminished.

"We? You live here?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I don't keep up with Samwell Hockey."

"Wait, are you an LAX bro?"

"Oh no absolutely not LAX bros are the worst."

"Lord, I was worried for a second." As time passed the conversation somehow changed to Jack Zimmerman.

Bitty was on his 3rd cup and decided that if Micah was so starstruck for Jack Zimmerman, He should just meet him. Bitty dragged Micah by the arm to the stairs where he had seen Jack lurking.

"Micah, this is Jack." Jack didn't reply and instead pulled Bitty up and kissed him deeply. Micah didn't really know what to do so he slipped away as Bitty and Jack started walking up the remaining stairs.

"What the hell?" Micah looked down at the tub juice, maybe it was stronger then he thought.

"What has gotten into you?" Bitty asked Jack when they finally pulled away.

"I don't like that Micah guy grinding on you."

"Mr. Zimmerman, were you jealous." Bitty asked in mock shock.

"Yes and now I want you to remember the perks of having me as a boyfriend." Jack smirked and locked the door.


End file.
